Uma Missão Deliciosa
by Yuuki no Hana
Summary: Sakura e Kakashi saem em missão, uma missõ diferente, que os faz sentir um desejo e atração antes não revelados. Agora ficará difícil resistir, quando os dois resolvem se entregar a esse desejo insano! HENTAI! Bem safado!


**Uma Missão Deliciosa**

-

**One-Shot:**** Kakashi x Sakura**

**Beta:** Dayane Manfrere (Minha nee-chan!)**  
**

-

- Sakura:normal

- Kakashi: _itálico_

_-

* * *

_

Amoresss aqui estou eu com essa one-shot, meu primeiro KakaxSaku... sou viciada no Ero-sensei... E axo que ele e a Sakura tem muita química sexual! Então é óbvio que é uma one-shot hentai! E na inha opnião axo que esse é o mais perva que eu ja escrevi! Deu até calores escrevendo! xD~~

Bom quem é cardíaco recomendo tomar os remédios antes e quem não gosta do gênero é melhor parar de ler por aqui! Por que essa fic tem perversão e palavras de bixo calão! Ou seja ta cheio de sacanagem!!!

Sim sim Titia Yuuki é uma perva! Ela nunca negou isso ^_^V

Amoress espero que gostem!!! Bejokas!

-

* * *

-

**Um Missão Deliciosa**

-

Já estávamos quase chegando à vila da chuva, a viagem para aquela missão estava sendo tranqüila, pois sua companhia era amiga e agradável. Kakashi sempre fora seu amigo, a muito já não se tratavam como Sakura-_chan_ e Kakashi-_sensei_. Não existiam mais essas formalidades entre eles. Agora eram dois ninjas de elite que se dirigiam para completar uma missão incumbida a eles.

Na verdade Sakura sabia que Kakashi não era a primeira opção. Tsunade lhe comunicara da missão, a princípio ela a faria com Sasuke, que voltara a vila depois de cumprir seus objetivos anos atrás. Porém ela percebera o distanciamento da Haruno com o Uchiha.

A rosada lhe confessou que eles haviam terminado o relacionamento deles, Sasuke a havia traído e Sakura descobrira, terminaram e desde então Sakura tem evitado qualquer tipo de contato com o moreno. Ela então pediu humildemente se não era possível trocar a presença de Sasuke pela de Kakashi, já que o necessário era o sharingan e não a pessoa a usá-lo.

Kakashi não tinha motivos para recusá-la e agora estavam os dois, chegando a Amegakure para roubar informações a qualquer custo de um figurão da vila, essa pessoa não era um ninja, porém havia suspeitas que ele tinha ligações com a Akatsuki, e o fato de ser rodeado de ninjas como guarda costas só aumentavam as suspeitas.

Kakashi havia lhe dito que o homem era um velho babão pervertido e boêmio, então a presença de uma mulher era necessária. Já estava até receosa com o que teria que fazer para chamar a atenção do velhote, mas ela era uma kunoichi de elite estava preparada para realizar qualquer tipo de missão.

Kakashi estava muito tranqüilo para aquela missão, afinal se ela fosse perfeitamente realizada eles não precisariam entrar em combate, ele estava lá para roubar as informações da mente do velho com o sharingan e depois apagar da mente dele a existência dos dois. No máximo ele a protegeria de qualquer outro que tentasse se engraçar.

Porém ela estava nervosa, e a face sonolenta e tranqüila dele a deixava mais irritada ainda afinal não era ele que teria que se passar por prostituta, ser apalpada por um bêbado tarado e fingir que estava gostando.

_As missões junto da Sakura eram sempre tranqüilas, a companhia dela era agradável e calma, nós sempre nos entendíamos e compreendíamos. Não precisava de muita explicação nem muita enrolação para resolver uma missão._

_Porém desde que a Godaime nos disse quem era nosso alvo e que tipo de homem e seus hábitos eram ela estava bem calada e emburrada. Não precisamos trocar palavras do porque era necessário uma kunoichi para esse trabalho._

_Ela provavelmente já deveria saber o que fazer para chamar a atenção do velho para ela, por isso, talvez, que ela estivesse com aquela cara emburrada de quem comeu e não gostou, eu é que não vou me meter, a minha parte é bastante simples, apenas a protegerei se algo der errado._

_Chegamos ao fim da tarde em Amegakure, logo na floresta antes de lá, resolvemos já chegar como civis, falei que ela iria ver meu rosto devido a necessidade de nos passarmos despercebidos, pois ele mesmo não conhecia nenhum civil que usava máscaras por hobby._

_O rosto dela melhorou quando eu falei isso, as esmeraldas brilharam em expectativa parecia uma garotinha na expectativa de ganhar um presente de aniversário tão esperado, nesses momentos que eu via a minha pequena Sakura ali, e me esquecia que na minha frente não havia mais nada daquela pequena garotinha e sim um mulherão, bonita e inteligente, forte, orgulhosa, corajosa e com um belo par de pernas que ha algum tempo eu não conseguia deixar de reparar._

_Fiz um pouco de mistério só para provocá-la e depois abaixei de uma vez a máscara, para mim era divertido ver as pessoas curiosas com o meu rosto, mas sinceramente não via nada demais nele, era um homem como muitos por aí, em meu rosto a única marca diferente era a cicatriz que tinha no olho esquerdo desde a infância._

Antes de entrarmos na vila, Kakashi nos parou e lá disse que iria ter que ficar sem a máscara para podermos nos camuflar entre os civis da cidade. Eu me assustei a princípio, minha infância toda eu tentei descobrir quem era o homem por de baixo daquela máscara e agora ele iria mostrar assim, tão fácil.

Minha boca ficou seca, minhas mãos começaram a suar e eu deveria estar com uma cara muito engraçada porque ele me olhava com uma expressão divertida no rosto. Quando ele abaixou eu levei até um susto, foi diferente, nossa como era diferente me acostumar a ver aqueles lábios finos e bem desenhados se mexendo, o nariz pequeno e fino, o queixo largo, ela era perfeito.

Agora eu compreendia porque todas as enfermeiras suspiravam e fofocavam umas com as outras depois de uma noite com Kakashi, o corpo já era perfeito, os ombros largos, a cintura fina e aparentemente definida, as mãos grandes, o bumbum, que ha algum tempo eu já dava umas espiadas de relance, parecia ser durinho e, agora, esse rosto lindo fazia dele um belo espécime masculino.

Tive que me controlar para não corar e nem suspirar. Não fiz nenhum comentário e acho que ele até se surpreendeu com isso.

- Vamos logo Kakashi. – Eu terminei de por minha mini-saia, meu top decotado e uma bota de salto, se era para parecer uma prostituta, que fosse de uma vez.

_- Are are, já estou pronto. – terminei de por minhas roupas de civil e fui andando atrás dela._

_Realmente ela tinha incorporado o personagem, até rebolando ela estava e que bunda era aquela, aonde ela tinha se escondido que eu não tinha percebido! Tínhamos combinado em ficar em quartos juntos, se alguém fora dos recintos em que fôssemos freqüentar procurasse saber quem éramos, fingiríamos que éramos um casal._

_Chegamos numa hospedaria simples um pouco afastada do centro, numa parte onde percebemos haver poucos ninjas, era feia e velha, mas não causaria suspeitas. Pegamos os melhor quarto, que mesmo assim ainda era algo bem simples e nos alojamos._

_O suíte tinha apenas uma cama de casal, um sofá, uma cômoda e dois criados-mudos. Pelo menos ela tinha um banheiro próprio e com água quente! Se bem que do jeito que eu to é melhor eu tomar um banho frio, tenho que me controlar, a Sakura, bem é a Sakura!_

Ser mulher era um sofrimento às vezes, Kakashi não precisava parecer uma pessoa vulgar enquanto ela teria que fingir que era uma prostituta e se alguém desconfiasse o porquê dela estar com outro, era pra dizer que era um fetiche dos dois.

Ser homem era tão mais fácil! Mais pelo menos uma coisa ela tinha vantagem, Kakashi cederia a cama para ela e ela dormiria sozinha naquela cama de casal, iria deixar ele sofrendo naquele sofazinho minúsculo!

Já estava ansiosa para tomar um banho, limpar aquela sujeira de viagem e terra que estava em si. Tinham que cumprir uma missão e pela primeira vez eu iria freqüentar o mundo boêmio do meu ex-sensei, quem melhor do que um boêmio para achar outro boêmio.

Por Kami esse homem demora até pra tomar um banho! Assim ficará muito tarde e... Puta que pariu! Que peitoral é esse! Tão definido e essas cicatrizes só dão um charme a mais! Para Sakura, para de pensar nisso garota deve ser a falta de sexo é com certeza é abstinência sexual ta me deixando pervertida desse jeito com certeza precisa de um banho frio.

_Não entendi nada quando a vi passando feito um furacão com uma cara emburrada e bateu com força a porta do banheiro. Para de pensar nessa garota Kakashi, pode não ser mais sua aluna, e sim um mulherão capaz de despertar tesão em qualquer homem, mas mesmo assim ainda era uma garota e sua amiga e desejar algo que não deve ter não faz bem para cabeça, pra nenhuma das duas cabeças!_

_Vesti uma roupa arrumada normal para um civil, uma calça social e uma blusa social preta, deixei-a despojada no corpo já que nunca gostei de nada muito engomado. Agora quem estava demorando era ela e pela primeira vez em anos, senti o gosto de esperar por alguém._

_ Quando ela saiu do banheiro tive que me controlar. Ela estava no mínimo, fatal. Louco do homem que não olhasse para ela, usando um vestido decotado que espremia e levantava os seios e a saia mais curta que a normal, um pouco acima do meio das coxas e um scarpin preto de bico fino, os cabelos soltos e compridos e a maquilagem carregada nem me faziam lembrar-me da doce Sakura que eu conhecia._

_Eu devo estar disfarçando muito bem, porque ela não fez nenhum comentário por estar usando uma roupa daquelas na minha frente, e se eu bem conhecia o jeito esquentado dela e eu a provocasse com qualquer brincadeirinha ela viria gritando e tentando se explicar de qualquer maneira._

_Saímos juntos da hospedaria, mas logo nos separamos na saída. Não era preciso explicar que não era inteligente sermos vistos juntos, então eu ia à frente e Sakura me seguia à distância vendo em que estabelecimentos eu entrava e ela logo entrava em seguida, eu tinha uma foto de nosso alvo, por isso sabia exatamente quem estávamos procurando._

Entramos num bar que estava pouco agitado, a música baixa e sensual, muitos homens e pouquíssimas mulheres clientes e muitas garçonetes, bar-girls e o que fui perceber depois muitas dançarinas. Aonde eu fui me meter! As poucas mulheres que havia lá me olhavam de cima a baixo, deviam ser lésbicas e aquele olhar faminto estava me deixando encabulada e acuada.

Nosso alvo estava bebendo e gargalhando alto num canto, sentei-me no bar e fiquei a observá-lo de longe. Duas mulheres estavam abraçadas a ele enquanto uma ruiva estava seminua em cima de sua mesa dançando sinuosamente para ele. Alguns ninjas em volta estavam mal encarados e os companheiros dele riam e apalpavam as companheiras igualmente seminuas na mesa.

Procurei por Kakashi no bar e o encontrei logo atrás e mim, um pouco afastado, sendo atendido por uma ruiva artificial vulgarzinha que praticamente se jogou no colo dele, ela fiava passando a mão naquele rosto perfeito e fazendo charminho para aquele pedaço de mau caminho. Pare Sakura, seu foco não é Kakashi, você tem que se concentrar no seu alvo!

Puxei assunto com uma bar-girl e tentei mostrar segurança em minha voz, não queria parecer que nunca tinha pisado num lugar parecido como aquele, para todos os efeitos eu era uma mulher como todas aquelas que estavam ali, em busca de aventuras.

- Aqui é sempre mais parado assim? Na minha cidade é mais, como posso dizer... Animado... – Questionei a bar-girl que eu reparei já olhava para o meu decote.

- Gata hoje você chegou num dia parado, mas o dia de amanhã sempre pega fogo aqui! A música é mais agitada e a pista é liberada para todas as garotas... Todas mesmo... Quem quiser pode fazer o que quiser aqui! – Ela já me olhou com malícia devido à expressão de interesse que eu fiz pela informação que ela me deu. Pelo que eu percebi hoje eu não conseguiria nada, o velhote já estava arranjado e nem desviava o olhar da bunda enorme da ruiva que dançava na mesa dele. - E aquele cara ali? Ele parece ser bem mão aberta, ele só gosta das profissionais daqui? – Tentei sondá-la sobre meu alvo, ela pareceu ficar um pouco desapontada por minha opção, mas antes que ela desistisse de me ajudar eu esbarrei de propósito minha mão na mão dela e a acariciei ali a incentivando com nossa conversa.

- Qualquer uma mulher bonita e atraente para ele ta bom, ele vem sempre aqui e as meninas o disputam sempre, ele é bem mão aberta com elas, mas garanto que uma mulher gostosa e diferente como você consegue ele fácil fácil... – Ela lhe deu uma piscadela e saiu para atender um outro cliente que a chamara.

Pelo menos aquela noite não seria de todo desperdício, tirando o fato de que acabara de flertar com uma mulher, pelo menos conseguira informações interessantes. Voltaria amanhã naquele bar e se o que ela lhe disse era verdade, a noite era TUDO liberado, já sabia até o que iria fazer para chamar a tensão daquele homem.

Saiu do bar, fazendo um pequeno sinal para que Kakashi a seguisse.

_Realmente aquela missão não estava sendo ruim, seria relativamente simples de completar, fácil, companheira ideal e ainda usufruiria de sua maior diversão, pois se não desse atenção àquela ruiva manhosa na sua frente aí sim poderia parecer suspeito._

_Sakura saiu e eu tive que dispensar que corpo curvilíneo de cima de mim, do jeito que eu tava vendo aquela mulher no bar, com aquela roupa flertando com outra mulher eu precisava de alívio, mas infelizmente a missão vinha em primeiro lugar que a diversão. Coloquei um dinheiro na liga daquela gostosa e a liberei, seguindo Sakura alguns minutos depois._

_Segui-a alerta para que nenhum engraçadinho tentasse nada demais com ela, afinal o horário e as roupas não ajudavam muito. Não que ela não soubesse se defender de algum civil qualquer, mas se ela fosse obrigada a fazê-lo poderia destruir todo o disfarce, por isso um homem estava lá para auxiliá-la._

_Chegamos ao quarto do hotel e ela logo sentou na cama bufando:_

_- Nem ouse fazer nenhum tipo de comentário sobre o que você me viu fazendo! Se alguém em Konoha souber que eu flertei com uma mulher eu te mato Hatake! – Ela veio toda esquentadinha brigando comigo, mas eu pude ver o rubor em seu rosto devido à vergonha e raiva._

_- Are are... Não vou contar pra ninguém que você corta pros dois lados... – Tive que me proteger com um travesseiro porque ela me tacou os sapatos em minha direção._

_A única coisa que pude fazer foi rir, pelo menos aquele momento de descontração me fez esquecer-me do quão gostosa ela estava naquelas roupas e o quão seria interessante ela, eu e mais uma mulher, nus nessa cama._

Dormimos logo em seguida do meu chilique, aquele jeito displicente dele me irritava, ou talvez eu já estivesse irritada por ter tido que flertar com uma mulher e ainda ver ele todo engraçadinho com a ruiva.

Obviamente o deixei no sofá, enquanto fiz questão de fazer ele ver que eu dormia toda espalhada naquela cama. Podia estar confortável, mais confesso que pensei que seria muito mais agradável sentir aqueles músculos envolvendo meu corpo no meio da noite, acho que desejei tanto que ele me abordasse que sonhei ardentemente com aquelas mãos me pegando forte e ele me possuindo furiosamente ali.

Acordei no outro dia até suada e meio ofegante pelo sonho, Kakashi que já estava acordado me olhou meio confuso devido ao sobressalto que eu dei. Fui me banhar e fugir de qualquer indagação que ele pudesse fazer.

O dia correu bem tranqüilo, fiquei no quarto o resto do dia sem ter muita coisa para fazer apenas me preparando do que já tinha em mente preparado para seduzir o erro-velhote. Kakashi ficou a maior parte do dia pela vila, tentando arranjar informações para nossa missão.

Quando resolvi ir tomar banho Kakashi ainda não tinha voltado era melhor assim, aí teria o quarto todo para usufruir para sua produção. Tomei um banho quente e relaxante e fui pro quarto, lá já tinha separado o que usaria. Um conjunto de lingerie rendado preto, uma meia 7/8 presa com uma cinta liga para prendê-la. Pôs um vestido de alça fina com decote avantajado novamente e o comprimento bem curto. Botas de couro pretas de salto fino para completar o visual. Estava se maquilando quando Kakashi voltou.

_O dia fora maçante, tentei me aproximarem todos os lugares plausíveis, porém aqueles ninjas o vigiavam constantemente, só Sakura para conseguir se aproximar dele apenas aquele jeito para conseguir. Senti um pouco de raiva em pensar aquele bêbado pervertido apalpando a pele clara dela, aquelas curvas avantajadas e aquela perna perfeita._

_Minha situação não melhorou quando cheguei no quarto e vi aquela beldade produzida daquele jeito mortal para seduzir aquele homem, fiquei louco de vontade de levantar aquele vestido e ver como estava a situação por debaixo daquele vestido curtíssimo. Pare Kakashi! É a Sakura! Imagine como vocês ficarão se isso acontecesse, por que se eu quisesse aconteceria, ela acha que eu nunca reparei ela me secando minha bunda, me comendo com os olhos._

_- Está atrasado Kakashi! – Ela me despertou de meus devaneios, dessa vez eu tenho certeza que não consegui disfarçar meu olhar desejoso, porque ela deu um sorriso sarcástico de canto. _

_- É que eu fui ajudar uma velhinha na rua... – Outra desculpa esfarrapada apenas para não perder o costume. Peguei uma muda de roupa e fui para o banheiro me banhar, novamente um banho frio._

_Saí rapidamente do banheiro e já arrumado, praticamente do mesmo jeito do dia anterior a chamei para irmos cumprir nossa missão, tinha certeza que ela não se estenderia por mais tempo, só um louco não se derreteria por aquele mulherão com aquelas pernas grossas de fora._

_Ela me disse que voltaríamos pro bar da noite anterior, que descobriria que ele etária lá e que já sabia o que faria e com certeza ele não resistiria. Ela me disse marota para eu me controlar que como a bar-girl do dia anterior mesmo disse, aquela era a noite das garotas!_

_Só entendi o que ela quis dizer quando entrei no bar. Sakura estava na minha frente e já estava indo pro bar, provavelmente beber algumas para relaxar. O ambiente era realmente exótico por assim dizer, pena que estava em missão senão aproveitaria muito aquela noite, não havia bares assim em konoha._

_O ambiente estava mais escurecido e a música mais animada e dançante do que na noite anterior. As mulheres, tanto as bar-girls e as profissionais do ramo que ele vira antes estavam todas dançando numa pista, algumas lá, outras em cantos usando os canos, outras já em mesas fazendo strippers, outras se atracando com seus já clientes da noite. Obviamente as bar-girls não podiam ficar dançando todo o tempo e se revezavam indo e voltando para o bar._

_Sentei-me numa mesa num canto escuro, de frente para a pista de dança e num ponto onde podia ver nosso velho rindo e esfregando sua mão nojenta numa loira coxuda. Meu olhar ia da Sakura para o alvo, do alvo para a Sakura, estava curioso para ver o que ela iria fazer, mas no fundo eu acho que já sabia._

_Acho que estava tão fissurado por aquelas pernas exposta com a cinta liga aparecendo que nem dei bola quando a mesma ruiva da noite anterior sentou no meu colo novamente e veio rebolando toda dengosa querendo atenção._

Estava preparada para algo grande, mas não tão grande como aquilo! Já havia me preparado psicologicamente para aquela noite, mas definitivamente precisava de uma bebida para relaxar. Pedia uma dose de sakê no balcão e a moça de ontem me deu uma dose caprichada acompanhada de uma piscadela no final, dei apenas um sorriso agradecendo.

Virei meu copo e olhei para os cantos analisando o recinto, a concorrência era grande, principalmente perto do meu alvo, pedi outra dose, estava se sentindo desafiada, e quando eu entrava num jogo era para ganhar! Procurei Kakashi pelo ambiente e o encontrei isolado num canto com a maldita ruiva se esfregando nele.

Mais aquele pervertido vai ver só, fica dando trela pra essa ruiva enquanto tem que prestar a atenção na missão. Virei mais duas doses bem cheias do líquido transparente fui pro meio do salão. Estava tocando uma música dançante, porém sensual, perfeita para seduzir alguém em minha opinião.

Fui esbarrando naquelas mulheres e logo ganhei meu espaço ali fiz questão de ficar bem perto da mesa dela, o qual percebi tinha um desses canos que as strippers usavam para dançar. Estava saindo melhor que a encomenda! Segurei no cano antes que qualquer outra tivesse a mesma idéia que eu e comecei a dançar com ele.

Eu imaginava que aquele cano era um homem e dançava com ele, dei uns giros e meu campo de visão caiu em Kakashi, ele olhava para mim e eu estava me sentindo vaidosa em ter a atenção dele focada na minha dança e não na ruiva safada que lhe enchia de carícias ousadas.

Comecei a imaginar que aquele cano era Kakashi e me deu até mais vontade de dançar colada naquilo, rebolar, me esfregar, enroscar minhas pernas e descer até o chão e voltar com ela empinada, eu estava enfrente a mesa do velhote, mais era pra Kakashi que eu dançava, em minha mente era pra ele que eu estava dançando.

Quando me dei por mim, tinha uma roda aberta em minha direção, e o tarado me secava, tinha mandado até se afastarem da frente dele para que ele me visse em primeira mão, foi aí, percebendo que ele estava no papo que eu resolvi caprichar.

Eu olhava para ele, passava a mão pelo cano como se tivesse passando a mão num corpo, depois me apalpava sensualmente, podia ver que o homem estava gostando do que via, então resolvi marcar meu território de vez ali, para não ter dúvida que não teria nenhuma outra para disputar.

Subi na mesa e como uma felina engatinhei até ele, era ma mera questão de atitude o velho agora babava no meu decote, aquilo estava me dando um asco, mas me lembrei que Kakashi estava vendo a minha performance também e continuei.

Peguei o copo de dele que exibia um líquido âmbar, não sabia o que era, nem quis saber, deveria ser whisky, o virei de uma vez, qualquer coisa forte iria me ajudar a continuar com aquele teatro e a sentir menos vergonha. Ainda bem que não tinha mais ninguém naquela missão! Se Naruto ou algum outro amigo seu a visse naquele estado iria mandar a missão paras favas e a tirariam a força daquele bar.

Segurei delicadamente no nó da gravata dele e o puxei para mim o homem só faltava deixar escorrer a baba por aquele rosto rechonchudo e nojento dei um beijo casto no canto da boca dele, o velho foi à loucura! Tentou me agarrar na mesma hora, agora que tinha o controle da situação era só levá-lo para um lugar reservado.

- Ai ai ai menino levado! Só pode tocar quando estivermos a sós! – Dei um tapnha na mão dele o afastando.

- Qual o seu nome minha Deusa? – Ele me ofereceu o lugar ao lado dele, para que eu ocupasse como uma das garotas que o faziam antes, porém dessa vez só havia eu ali.

- Hana, meu menino levado! – Afrouxei a gravata dele e depois apertei as pernas gorduchas dele, calma, calma, só mais um pouco, falei comigo mesmo.

Ele não esperou mais nada. Levantou-se e me levantou junto me puxando pela cintura para que eu ficasse abraçada a ele, antes de sairmos dali pedi uma garrafa de sakê dizendo que era para melhorar nossa diversão. Olhei para Kakashi que a essa altura já dispensara a ruiva, e ele entendeu o sinal.

_Achava que ela fosse jogar charme para ele, talvez dançar perto. Sakura já era muito bonita naturalmente, do jeito eu estava vestida então já estava chamando atenção por si só. Mais aquilo! Ela realmente me surpreendeu! Quem era aquela mulher?! Desde quando minha pequena sabia dançar daquele jeito?! _

_Óbvio que aquele velho lambão não ia resistir, nem eu estava resistindo e porque eu tinha a sensação que ela me olhava dali, que ela dançava querendo se mostrar para mim, porra estava de pau duro! E não era por causa da ruiva que se esfregava em mim, já tinha até me esquecido dela. Ela estava com uma cara emburrada quando olhei para ela novamente. Desculpei-me como o bom mulherengo que era e dei uma gorjeta muito boa para ela, nunca fui de deixar nenhuma mulher triste ou na mão e aquela não seria a primeira vez, mesmo sendo naquele sentido. Ela saiu com um sorriso no rosto pela nota alta que recebeu._

_Porra ela esta engatinhando na mesa! Cadê a doce Sakura! Aquela não é a Sakura que eu conheço! Foram poucas as mulheres que me deixaram tão excitado do jeito que eu estou garota! Você vai ver só depois!_

_Vi ela saindo com o tarado, ela havia conseguido, não era nenhuma dúvida para mim de que ela iria conseguir desde quando saímos daquele hotel. Levantei-me e os segui sorrateiramente, o homem estava tão fissurado no decote da pequena que até dispensara os seguranças._

_Pequena não! Aquela não era mais a minha pequena! Aquela era uma mulher! Uma mulher que eu estou desejando ardentemente nesse momento, mas dormir com ela poderia destruir toda a amizade deles e arriscar isso eu não quero._

_Subi as escadas sorrateiramente como um bom ninja que era, e vi quando os dois entraram num cômodo, provavelmente um quarto, sei muito bem como funcionam essas casas noturnas, pensou._

_Desci as escadas, voltei para a boate, saí de fininho, não parecer suspeito era uma prioridade. Procurei ao redor da casa noturna a janela que correspondia ao quarto que eles entraram. Subi e fiquei do lado de fora esperando pelo sinal de Sakura._

Deixei que ele me levasse para um dos quartos daquele local, ele já parecia ser cliente vip de lá, ninguém o questionava e como ele falara, aquele era o presidencial reservado só para ele.

Entramos e ele logo foi se sentar numa poltrona confortável, e tentou me puxar para sentar em seu colo, me desvencilhei habilmente com a desculpa de preparar os drinks para nós. Agora, que era o xeque-mate! Cautelosamente tirei um sache que estava escondido em meu sutien e despejei o pó no copo dele, ser pupila da melhor médica-nin do mundo ninja tinha suas vantagens, você aprende todos os tipos de remédios e venenos possíveis, e aquele deixaria o tarado groguezinho, nem saberia o que aconteceu!

Entreguei para ele o drink e me afastei rebolando, insinuando uma dança para que ele não tentasse me puxar novamente. Bebi o meu copo incentivando-o a beber do dele, ele o fez em um gole só. Excelente! Agora era só esperar o remédio fazer efeito, chamar Kakashi e tudo estaria terminado!

O velho era durão, mesmo a dose que eu dera sendo forte ela ainda não tinha feito efeito, comecei a dançar mais para que ele relaxasse, ele pediu para que eu fizesse um strip e eu comecei a fazer, não poderia recusar nada enquanto o remédio não fizesse efeito.

Fui abaixando a alça do meu vestido, uma e depois a outra, rebolando sensualmente, ele já começava a piscar, já devia perceber que estava ficando tonto, com certeza pensaria que estava bêbado. Tirei o vestido todo e caminhei até ele. Percebi que os olhos dele estavam foscos e ele estava grogue. Até que enfim o remédio fizera efeito. Fiz sinal para que Kakashi entrasse. Ele o fez imediatamente e logo me deu uma secada. Nossa! Aquele olhar me fez arrepiar até a alma! Que homem era aquele por Kami-sama! Há quanto tempo não ficava excitada apenas com um olhar! Até fui pegar meu vestido para vesti-lo enquanto ele fazia o resto do trabalho.

_Por Kami! Aquilo tudo estava escondido debaixo daquela peça de roupa! Não acredito que o Uchiha teve isso na mão e deixou escapar. Acho que ela percebeu meu olhar faminto a devorando, pois logo se virou para pegar sua roupa. _

_Fui até nossa vítima e o fiz me encarar. Vasculhei sua mente com o sharingan, aquela estava sendo a pior situação da noite, que mente nojenta! Arranquei tudo o que consegui dele e alterei sua memória para que tudo saísse perfeito._

_Pronto! Estava tudo acabado agora! A missão tinha sido um sucesso, agora, tenho que por esse peso morto na cama, e Sakura tem que sair pela porta da frente como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_A encarei novamente ela estava ainda de calcinha e sutien. Ah eu não agüentaria mais! Vou tentar a sorte!_

_- Aonde foi que você aprendeu a dançar daquele jeito?! – a indaguei maliciosamente, preferi sondar o terreno para ver se ela estava receptiva._

_- Aprendi algumas coisas enquanto estava com o Uchiha... – Ela estava com aquele sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios, era demais ela me queria também!_

_A agarrei por trás, ela levou um susto, mais não tentou se afastar, ela recusá-lo não era uma preocupação, preocupação era estabelecer os termos daquela noite. _

_- Estava me provocando Sakura... – sussurrei em seu ouvido._

_- E você é tão facilmente provocável?! – Ela sabia jogar aquele jogo, cada vez mais estava gostando daquilo, o Uchiha soube ensinar bem a ela, mas eu era um sensei melhor!_

_- Não brinca com fogo... – Estava a ponto de possuí-la ali mesmo._

_- Já sei já sei... Se não você pode se queimar... E quem disse que eu não quero me queimar Kakashi? – Atrevida! Ela se virou para mim e deu um selinho no canto da minha boca, se desvencilhou dos meus braços colocou rapidamente a roupa e saiu do quarto._

_Mais ela ia ver só! Ninguém provocava Hatake Kakashi e saía ileso, muito menos uma mulher! Ele iria mostrar para ela o quão divertido era brincar com fogo. _

Saí correndo do quarto, não sei da onde tirei aquela coragem toda! Por Kami, eu estava encharcada só de sentir aquele corpo grudado ao meu aquela voz rouca e sexy no meu ouvido. Não tinha mais volta quando chegasse ao hotel ele se vingaria por seu atrevimento e pensando bem, acho que aquela vingança seria muito prazerosa.

Passei por todos calmamente, nenhum dos seguranças dele me viu passando, ainda bem, fui embora o quanto antes do local e jurei que nunca mais poria meus pés ali, já tinha passado vergonha demais por uma noite.

Cheguei ao hotel e fui direto para o quarto, entrei cautelosa lá, estava tudo escuro e silencioso, talvez Kakashi não tenha chegado ainda, poderia aproveitar o tempo para relaxar seus pés que a estavam matando.

Nem tive tempo de respirar direito, logo que fechei a porta fui agarrada por trás por mãos fortes e possessivas que enlaçavam minha cintura, levei um susto, mas logo minhas pernas bambearam quando senti aquela mão passeando por meu corpo aquela boca beijando o meu pescoço, que homem maravilhoso era aquele!

- Você é muito gostosa Sakura, to locou de tesão em você... Mas preciso saber... Preciso que você me diga que está preparada para não se iludir. – Ele não perguntava explicitamente mais era óbvio que ele queria uma resposta para aquilo. Kakashi nunca fora um homem de relacionamento sério e não seria agora, também estava louca de tesão por ele, e não queria prejudicar nossa amizade, mas naquele momento não queria pensar muito.

- O que acontece na missão, fica na missão! – Falei o que deveria acontecer realmente, aquele seria o nosso segredo. Foi o suficiente para ele me girar e me beijar vorazmente.

Nossa agora eu entendia porque aquelas mulheres suspiravam, o beijo daquele homem era de tirar o fôlego ele enfiava a língua na minha boca de um jeito que queria me dominar, mas eu não deixaria ele tomar conta da situação não!

Se ele acha que vai se deitar com uma garotinha bobinha está muito enganado, devolvi na mesma intensidade o beijo e fui empurrando aquele homem gostoso até a parede e comecei a passar a mão naqueles ombros largos, nos braços fortes no peitoral sarado, até chegar ao membro duro no meio das pernas e nossa era grande!

- Safada! – Ele gemeu roucamente me meu ouvido e aquilo só me incentivava a continuar. Naquela noite, com aquele homem valia tudo!

Antes que eu conseguisse protestar ele me virou me imprensando na parede nem tive tempo de protestar nada, quando o vi já estava espalmando minha coxa e a apertando, nossa que mãos fortes! Gemi quando ele levantou minha perna me fazendo enlaçar sua cintura e encaixou mais ainda nossos corpos e ele continuava com aquele sorriso sacana na cara.

Eu não vou o deixar comandar sozinho. Puxei os cabelos dele para trás e mordi seu lábio depois fui descendo meus beijos pelo queixo quadrado o pescoço largo e lindo e lá me fiz, mordi, lambei, beijei, chupei arrancava arfares altos dele, Kakashi pareci não ter vergonha em se expressar na hora aga.

- Eu Safada, Kakashi-**sensei**? O safado aqui é você! Eu sou só a aluna inocente! – Sussurrei marotamente em seu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo depois. Acho que o homem se descontrolou porque arrancou de uma vez meu vestido de um modo que me deixou até sem ar.

_- Eu vou te ensinar Sakura-__**chan**_ _a nunca mais provocar os mais velhos! – Abocanhei o colo arfante daquela abusada. Ela agora queria realizar um fetiche, eu é que não vou negar, confesso que me senti muito tentado quando li isso no Icha Icha._

_Ela desceu as mãos dela para minha camisa e sem nenhum aviso ou delicadeza rasgou minha camisa fazendo os botões voarem pelos cantos, nossa como aquilo me excitou!_

_Eu ia domar essa mulher deliciosa na minha frente! Com habilidade abri o fecho do sutien dela com uma mão só e logo deixei aqueles dois seios médios lindos para mim! Caí de boca neles enquanto ouvia-a gemendo alto. Agora ela já enroscava as duas pernas na minha cintura e eu segurava naquelas bundas durinhas para sustentá-la._

_Ela me arranhava por inteiro enquanto eu chupava e sugava um seio e com a outra mão massageava o outro. Ela tentava controlar os gritos, mas tenho certeza que ela não ia conseguir se controlar por muito mais tempo. _

_Troquei minhas carícias e fui para o outro seio, dei uma mordida no mamilo e o puxei ela deu um grito ruidoso, que eu tenho certeza não era de dor. Desci minha mão até aquela calcinha preta rendada que eu já sentia encharcada de encontro a minha roupa. Adentrei-a e sondei levemente o clitóris dela com meus dedos, fiz movimentos suaves e circulares lá, ela começou a se mexer a arfar mais alto, adorava aquela tortura prazerosa, o corpo feminino reagia divinamente com ela._

_Enfiei dois dedos de uma vez dentro daquele sexo molhado e quente e até eu gemi alto ao sentir a aquela cavidade apertando meus dedos. Estoquei rápido e fundo meus dedos dentro dela e ela gemia, gritava e me arranhava._

_- Onegai Kakashi! Não agüento mais! Me fode! – Ela segurou firme no meu membro e, abriu minha calça e já o colocou para fora da boxer me masturbando. Se ela continuar me surpreendendo desse jeito quem não vai agüentar mais será eu!_

_- Vem cá gostosa! Vou te fazer gozar gostoso! – Levei-a até a cama e a deite lá. Tirei a calcinha deixando-a apenas com a cinta-liga, as meias e a bota, nossa como ela tava sexy com só aquilo de roupa e aquela carinha angelical corada de tesão. _

_Ajoelhei-me na frente dela e não agüentei, tive que morder aquelas coxas que tanto me seduziram e escutar ela gemer só me incentivou mais ainda a sugar avidamente aquele clitóris rosado e intumescido._

_Ela segurou meus cabelos me pressionando de encontro a sua vulva, a como eu adorei isso, enfiei bem fundo minha língua naquela cavidade molhada e quente, suguei com gosto os lábios e ela estava agitada, gritando, gritava por mais!_

Kakashi era mau muito mau, ele me deixou com as pernas abertas na frente dele, toda exposta e completamente excitada, ele me deu uma mordida sensual que eu não agüentei me derreti inteira e quando senti a língua dele dentro de mim foi o auge!

Aquele homem não era bom só com os dedos, era maravilhoso com a língua também, que delícia o sentir enfiando dois dedos dentro de mim e sugando meu clitóris ao mesmo tempo.

- Kakashi-sensei, eu também quero fazer em você! Quero chupar o seu pau bem gostoso! – Eu queria dar prazer a ele também, não era justo só eu ficar com a diversão, Vou mostrar pra ele como eu aprendo as coisas rapidinho.

Ele parou com a carícia quando eu estava quase chegando lá, se levantou tirou rapidamente o resto da roupa e se deitou na cama me puxando para cima dele, fiquei com o pênis dele perto do meu rosto e ele segurou forte em meu quadril levando minhas partes íntimas até sua boca, não agüentei quando ele voltou a ser impiedoso com a língua em mim, gemi alto.

Fui lentamente até o membro duro dele, primeiro olhei nossa isso é enorme! Não sei se isso vai caber tudo dentro de mim, mas é tão lindo e grande e grosso eu ando muito pervertida isso sim, to morrendo de vontade de chupar isso tudo!

Desci minha boca até a glande e fiz pequenos movimentos circulares com a língua, o senti apertando mais forte ainda minhas coxas e enfiando mais fundo ainda a língua que tesão era aquele homem! Abocanhei de uma só vez aquela tora gigante e desci até o talo, voltei sugando novamente até a cabeça e repeti os movimentos sugando e usando minha língua.

_Aquela boquinha delicada e carnuda envolvendo com maestria meu pau era excitante, o Sasuke realmente tinha ensinado uns truqueszinhos para ela, nossa como ela fazia um boquete bem._

_- Isso gostosa... Chupa mais a cabeça. Engole tudo vai... – Vou ensinar pra ela como tem que me dar prazer. Que bunda grande eu tinha uma visão privilegiada naquela posição, era tão erótica. _

_Suguei e enfiei minha língua bem fundo dentro daquela bocetinha apertada, tava louco pra socar bem fundo ali dentro, espalmei minhas mãos naquelas coxas e fui subindo, alisei aquela bunda dando uns tapinhas que a fez gemer abafado, pois estava com meu membro dentro da boca._

_Fui chegando meus dedos aonde queria desde o princípio. Desde que repara naquelas ancas arrebitadas tinha ficado com um desejo enorme de meter meu pau naquele buraquinho. Alisei devagarzinho aquele anelzinho que piscou pra mim, não agüentei e enfiei um dedo ali._

_- Itaii Kakashi-sensei... – Ela reclamou, mais mesmo assim não pediu para que eu tirasse._

_- Shii... Relaxa que daqui a pouco você se acostuma. – Voltei a chupar com gosto aquele sexo enquanto mexia com carinho meu dedo no ânus dela para que ela se acostumasse com a carícia._

_- Kakashi-sensei... Eu quero! Eu quero você... Quero você aí... Quero que você seja o primeiro! Me ensina a sentir prazer sensei... – Ela olhou manhosa para mim e rebolou na minha cara. Nossa que homem agüentaria aquela mulher deliciosa fazendo manha daquele jeito?! Nenhum!_

_- Então vem delícia... Senta no meu pau e lubrifica bem ele! – A segurei e a virei fazendo-a sentar na minha pélvis. Nos beijamos sofregamente novamente enquanto ela roçava seu sexo no meu membro._

_Ela então pegou meu membro e se encaixou nele, descendo de uma vez envolvendo-o inteiro com sua intimidade úmida e apertada. Não consegui deixar de gemer e nem queria. _

_Deixei-a movimentar em seu ritmo, admirei por alguns minutos aqueles seios pulando, aquele rosto se contorcendo em prazer os gritos de prazer que entravam por meus ouvidos me deixava vaidoso. Segurei em sua cintura e aumentei o ritmo usando meu quadril pra bombar fundo dentro dela, abocanhei um dos seios e sugava-os com afinco enquanto bombava, meu tesão era tanto que poderia gozar agora que tinha certeza não iria me satisfazer enquanto eu não mete-se naquele rabo!_

_- Goza no meu pau gostosa... Vai goza pro seu sensei... – Iria gozar também, queria sentir aquela sensação envolvendo o meu membro._

_- Ikuuu... Kakashiii... Ikuuuu – Ela gritou e enfiou suas unhas nas minhas costas, mas nem me importei, gozei também no momento que senti os músculos vaginais dela me apertando._

_Dei um tempo para que ela se recuperasse então a virei na cama a deixando com o tronco no colchão e a bunda em pé para mim, ela ainda estava relaxada do orgasmo e aproveitei para enfiar meu dedo de novo ali._

_Ela não reclamou dessa vez, apenas retesou um pouco, mas eu estava sendo paciente e fui com cuidado. Alisei seu clitóris também antes de enfiar dois dedos ali, ela tinha que se acostumar com aquilo, meu pênis era bem mais grosso que dois dedos!_

_- Itaii... Sensei... – Ela não fazia idéia do quanto me dava tesão quando ela me chamava de sensei com aquela voz manhosa. Depois que comecei eu não pararia._

_- Relaxa minha dalícia... Vou fazer você sentir muito tesão! – Pentrei seu sexo novamente para que ela relaxasse e lubrificasse novamente meu pênis._

_Ela já esta gemendo e rebolando novamente em meu pau quando eu tirei-o e apontei para onde eu realmente queria meter. Forcei um pouco ali, ela tentou fugir, axo que pelo susto, segurei sua cintura então para que ela não fugisse. Não tinha mais volta._

Kakashi era um homem sem igual, um amante perfeito e experiente eu enlouqueci quando ele bombou fundo dentro de mim e sugava meus seios, quando gozamos juntos então foi o auge!

Agora ele tava tentando enfiar aquela coisa monstruosa no meu outro buraquinho! Eu estava ensandecida quando disse que queria. Agora o homem não vai desistir! Meu deus isso é muito grosso vai me rasgar em duas!

- Onegai... Seja um bom sensei... E me ensine a ter prazer com anal... – Ele precisava ser cuidadoso, estava tensa.

- Acalme-se... Eu vou ser carinhoso com você... Um bom sensei sempre ensina bem... – Ele foi empurrando devagarzinho, eu segurava os lençóis reprimindo a dor. Ele, então, voltou a me acariciar sedutoramente no meu ponto mais sensível e a falar sacanagens no meu ouvido.

Chamava-me de gostosa, de safada, que eu era deliciosa, que o meu rabo era muito apertadinho e delicioso, que eu era muito sexy, que eu tinha virado uma mulher linda e sedutora, relaxei com aquelas palavras sacanas ao pé do meu ouvido sendo proferidas por aquela voz rouca.

Quando o percebi já tinha entrado todo. Ele entrou todo!!! Coube! Aquela tora toda entrou no meu ânus virgem! Ele disse que não se moveria por enquanto, que deixaria eu me acostumar com o tamanho.

Nossa só de imaginar já estava me deixando molhadinha novamente, estava completamente relaxada, resolvi eu mesma me mover. Movi-me para trás de encontro ao seu membro e ele entendeu o recado e começou a se mover.

Lento e cauteloso, doeu um pouco a princípio, mas ele logo voltou a me instigar com sua mão travessa na minha intimidade, já estava sentindo um grande tesão com aquilo. Seu pau na minha bunda e seus dedos atrevidos no meu sexo.

Já não conseguia controlar mais o volume dos meus gemidos e ele agora já ia forte e rápido com o vai e vem, ele também urrava de prazer as minhas costas, como era sexy ouvir ele gemendo e falando sacanagens e saber que era eu a dar aquele prazer me deixava mais excitada e confiante.

- Senseiiii... Ikuuuu... Ikuuuu... – Já estava chegando lá

- Eu também... Goza comigo gostosa!!! – Ele deu uma estocada funda e enfiou fundo seus dedos dentro de mim também de um jeito que eu não agüentei e gozei! Gozei muito, foi um orgasmo alucinante! Estava exausta. Ele conseguira me dar uma canseira.

Ele deitou sua cabeça nas minhas costas e sem conseguir me sustentar mais caímos os dois exaustos na cama. Ele rolou para o lado e ficamos os dois assim por uns minutos arfantes nos recuperando do último orgasmo.

_Nossa minha menina, que não era mais uma menina a um bom tempo e só agora eu tinha visto, era uma mulher deliciosa, como o Sasuke foi trouxa deixou que ela descobrisse a traição e agora a perdeu. Bom, ele é que não sabe o que ta perdendo, ou sabe, mas isso não importa._

_Ela ainda é a minha pequena e minha melhor amiga, por isso merece tratamento especial. Puxei-a para os meus braços, não era com todas que eu era carinhoso no pós-transa, mas ela sempre seria especial pra mim._

_Deixei-a se aninhar em meu peito enquanto acarinhava seus cabelos úmidos devido ao suor. _

_- Kakashi? – Ela me chamou. – O que você colocou na mente do velho? – Ela me olhou divertida esperando uma resposta._

_- Eu não resisti, tinha que fazer ele ver que não da conta de um mulherão como você na idade dele! – A provoquei sorrindo também. Eu não menti, acho que o tarado pensaria duas vezes em sair com uma mulher jovem novamente._

_- Você é mal Kakashi! – Ela me deu um tapinha marota._

_- E você é uma delícia, Sakura-chan! – A puxei para um beijo sôfrego e rolei para ficar em cima dela. Pelo visto nossa noite seria longa... _

_-

* * *

_

_Amoressssss_

_Peguem seus papeis higiênicos e sequem o sangramento nasal! Porra o Kakashi é muito gostoso! Ele é tudo de bom!!!!_

_Adoro esse homem! (Kakashi por favor me joga na parade e me chama de lagartixa!)_

_Por favor façam uma autora feliz e apertem o botãozinho verde!_

_Adoro quando vocês me mandam reviews! Nem que seja para criticar ^^_

_Bjokitass_

_Ja ne _

-

_Bebel ^_^V  
_


End file.
